1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a picture image recording device and more particularly to a device using a recording medium which permits setting a plurality of recording tracks separately from each other for recording picture image signals on each of them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Picture image recording devices of the type using a recording medium which permits setting a plurality of recording tracks separately from each other for recording signals of still picture images on each of the set tracks have already been proposed.
Since the recording device of this type is designed for recording still picture images, the basic function thereof is arranged, for example, to perform recording of one picture image each time a camera is triggered. Considering applications of the device of this type, if it is only possible to record more than just one picture image by each trigger operation, the function of the device is not always satisfactory and is thus applicable only to a limited range of purposes.
If the device of this type is arranged to be capable of continuously recording images on recording tracks as long as the camera trigger is persistently effected, it would be convenient for recording the images of a moving object such as recording for motion analysis or something like a so-called time-lapse filming. Such arrangement can be very advantageously usable, for example, for analyzing a golf swing, batting, a pitching motion and the like and, accordingly would find a wider range of applications by virtue or functional improvement.
On the other hand, the most advantageous point of the picture image recording device of this type lies in that, unlike a photographic camera that uses a silver salt film, it permits, for example: Even when recording has been made only halfway on the recording medium, the record can be taken out and put on a suitable reproducing device for appreciation of just the recorded part as desired; and, after appreciation, the recording medium can be returned to the recording device and then other picture images can be recorded on the rest of the recording medium. Or, with the fully recorded medium put on the reproducing device, some of the recorded tracks may be erased by means of an eraser and then other picture images may be recorded as replacement on the erased tracks.
For such usage, it is very important to provide some facility that permits accurate discernment of a recorded track and a track not recorded from each other. Without such discernment, if another picture image is recorded on the recorded track, two picture image signals would be mixed and a reproduced picture image would be hardly acceptable because, in the device of this type, it is extremely difficult to precisely align the heads of two picture image signals for synchronization and synchronism tends to be lost.
It is, therefore, highly advantageous for a device of this type to be provided with arrangement to accurately discern a recorded track from a track not recorded and to give a warning when a recording track on which recording is going to be performed has been already recorded; or to automatically prohibit double recording on a recorded track; or, with further advanced arrangement, to shift a track of a recording head to another track, when the track to be used for recording has been already recorded, either by mechanically shifting the head or by electrically shifting the head through change-over between head channels. Such arrangement would automatically ensure that recording can be always performed on a recording track which has not been recorded.
Further, a device of this type is required to have a facility for indicating the number of recorded tracks. If such indication is arranged to be made by directly detecting up to which of the recording tracks recording has been performed and to show the number of recorded tracks according to the result of such detection, the device must have a complex structure, which then would hinder an effort to make the device compact. In another conceivable arrangement, the recording medium may be placed in a cartridge; a code marking may be attached to a part of the housing thereof every time recording is performed on a recording track; and then the number of recorded tracks may be indicated by detecting the code markings. In this case, it is an advantage that the number of recording tracks that have been recorded can be indicated when the cartridge is once taken out from the recording device halfway during a recording operation thereon and thereafter again put in the device. However, this method is not completely satisfactory because it still unnecessarily complicates the structural arrangement and also might cause an erroneous action when the device is reloaded with the cartridge.
As mentioned in the foregoing, the picture image recording device of the prior arts still require improvement in various points.
This invention is directed to the solution of the above stated problems and the subject matter of the invention lies in the provision of an improved picture image recording device which is of the type using a recording medium permitting to set a plurality of recording tracks separately from each other for recording picture images on each of these tracks and which is capable of meeting all of the above stated various requirements.
More specifically stated, it is a first object of this invention to provide a picture image recording device for recording still picture images which can be operated to record moving objects and is thus advantageously usable for many purposes.
To attain this object, in accordance with this invention, the picture image recording device is operable at least in two different modes including a first mode in which recording is performed on only one recording track and a second mode in which recording is performed continuously or sequencially on a plurality of recording tracks, the device being arranged to be shiftable between the two modes.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention which will be further described hereinafter, the device is arranged to be shiftable between two different speeds in the above stated second mode. In another embodiment, the device can be used for video recording at an ordinary video recording speed through a combined use of it with a video recording device. These arrangements further enhance the functional capability of a device of this type.
It is a second object of this invention to provide a picture image recording device of the above stated type having an improved feature that double recording on a recording medium, i.e. recording on a recorded track, can be effectively prevented.
To attain this object of the invention, the picture image recording device is provided with a detecting means which, at the time of recording a picture image signal, automatically detects whether or not the recording track of a recording medium on which the picture image signal is going to be recorded has already been recorded.
In this arrangement of the device, the inconvenience of having double recording is prevented by giving a warning against double recording and automatically prohibiting it with an output of the detecting means utilized therefor. Further, in the case of a preferred embodiment of the invention which will be described hereinafter, there is provided a control means which controls shifting of the track of a recording means (change-over from one recording track to another) in response to the output of the detecting means; and the recording track of the recording means is automatically shifted by the control means to a track which has not been recorded. This is very advantageous for a device of this type.
It is a third object of this invention to provide a picture image recording device equipped with a simple, reliable and inexpensive arrangement to automatically indicate the number of tracks of a recording medium which have been already recorded.
In accordance with this invention, this object is attained in the following manner: The recording device is provided with a switching means which shifts image signal recording means from one recording track to another and an indication means which indicates the number of recorded tracks in response to the shifting of the recording means.
In the preferred embodiments of this invention which will be described hereinafter, the switching means mechanically shifts the recording means in relation to the recording tracks while the indication means is mechanically associated with the shifting action of the recording means to indicate the number of recorded tracks; or the above stated recording means is arranged to be a multi-channel recording means which is electrically shiftable between many channels while the above stated switching means is arranged to be an electrical channel switching means and the number of recorded tracks is indicated by causing the above stated indication means to electrically respond to the output of the switching means.